This invention relates generally to a walker and, in particular, to a walker that provides additional mobility to a patient having a breathing problem that requires the use of oxygen.
Many patients and, in particular, elderly patients, have breathing disorders that necessitate the use of oxygen. In certain extreme cases, the patient must have oxygen for breathing available at all times and, in particular, when the patient is exerting him or herself, as for example, when walking. Oxygen bottle caddies on wheels are presently available for transporting oxygen bottles. However, these devices require the use of one of the patient""s hands to propel the bottle, thus rending them impractical for use when the patient must also use a walker to get about. Attempts to mount an oxygen bottle upon a walker have been proven to be less than satisfactory because the bottle typically renders the walker unstable and extremely difficult to manage. This, in turn, can pose a dangerous situation for an elderly or weak patient which can lead to a potentially damaging fall.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve walkers that are used by patients requiring the use of breathing oxygen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for the safety of patients who require the use of both oxygen and a walker when moving from place to place.
It is a still further object of the present invention to mount an oxygen bottle upon a walker in a stable condition that will not impede the user""s ability to safely control the walker.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a walker for providing a patient with a breathing problem with additional mobility. The walker includes a pair of side frames that are cojoined in a spaced apart relationship by a pair of cross members. An open top container capable of supporting an oxygen bottle is hung from the center of one of the cross members so that the center of gravity of the bottle lies in a common plane with the wheels of the walker. Stabilizing straps are attached to the container and are secured to the two side frames to prevent the container and thus the oxygen bottle from moving out of the commonly shared frame with the wheels.